


Proclivities

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip to Cambodia yielded nothing.<br/>The hours between when that became apparent and Steve and Danny flew back home yielded much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay so we got no answers,” Danny says as they climb out of a rented jeep that barely made it back to the alley behind the ramshackle guesthouse they’re staying in. “It’s not like we didn’t know it was a possibility,” he says with a shrug. “Come on, let’s just go get a shower and drink a shit load of beer and forget about it.”

Steve says nothing. He just gets out of the jeep; pulls his pack out of the back seat and heads off.

“That’s okay-don’t wait for me,” Danny says. He sounds fine but he feels sick to his stomach. He hates it when Steve gets his hopes up only to have them shattered like this-hates the way it makes his shoulders droop and his eyes go so dark and empty, the way they are now.

By the time Danny has his stuff out of the jeep, Steve’s at the back door to the guest house. At least he hangs around long enough to hold it open for him. There’s a piece of duct tape taped across a jagged crack in the door’s glass panel. Neither of them give it any notice. It’s not like anyone books a room at Star Guesthouse for its panache. The place is one of only two lodging options in Kratie, the town closest to the coordinates Jerry gave them .

_Thanks for nothing, Jerry_.

For sure Kratie’s not a tourist destination-if there even is such a thing in this country. It’s just a town on the Mekong River that’s 90 kilometers from where they were supposed to find answers instead of an empty grave.

At least the place has air-conditioner units in most of its rooms and a little mom and pop grocery store next door.

When Steve lumbers past him without a word or a nod or anything Danny knows he has his work cut out for him. “Good thing we’re on the first floor right?” he asks, all but jogging to keep up with his partner who is taking ridiculously long strides down a darkish musty hallway that smells like it’s been doused with air freshener.

Still no answer from Steve.

The tuned-out expression on his face as he jams the room key into the lock all but kills Danny. He’s so sick of idiots feeding Steve info that gets his damn hopes up. An asshole CIA agent sent them on this goose chase. Before that it was Joe. He can’t help but wonder who’s waiting in the wings to level Steve again. He follows Steve into the room, taking his cue from him and not talking. The first thing he does after cranking up the AC is to peel off his sweaty shirt. When he glances up, Steve’s doing the same thing.

_Good, get comfortable, babe._

But then Steve drops his shirt on the floor and just stands there staring at a dresser-top strewn with faded brochures. The defeat in his posture all but kills Danny. He slides up next to him wishing he could console or comfort or do some fucking something but he knows better. “So you thinking we should take in some of these tourist spots?” he asks.

“No.”

It's like Steve’s voice has all the air sucked out of it.

“So how about you hit the shower and I’ll see about getting us some cold ones?”

“Huh?”

“I said how about you hit the shower?”

The confused look on Steve’s face ramps Danny into action. “Okay buddy, let’s get you in here” he says guiding him toward the bathroom.

Steve doesn’t fight him.

Once they’re in the cramped little room he resorts to a tone of voice he uses with Grace when she’s too exhausted to know what to do. “So this is when you take those stinking clothes off, climb into this here miniature shower and wash off the day’s dirt. Okay?”

At first Steve just stands there but then it’s like a circuit suddenly gets fused the way he turns and says, “I know what to do Danny. See? I’m unzipping my pants.”

_Holy mother._

“Okay g-good so I can get out of here and you can get down to business.”

“No wait a minute, D.”

“What?”

“I just… I just want to say thank you for doing this-for coming with me.”

“Hey, you don’t got to thank me. No way was I going to let you go on your own. We’ve both seen how that turns out.”

“That’s just it. Every time I go off half cocked you’re there. You’re always there for me Danny and it means a hell of a lot to me.”

“Well you mean a hell of a lot to me, babe-more than I can even say.”

For a second they stand looking at each other. There’s a strange tension between them and it’s not just because Steve’s pants are unzipped and barely hanging on his hips. No way Danny can be sure but it looks like Steve just might be feeling some of the insane stuff he’s feeling.

All of a sudden it doesn’t matter. Steve grabs hold of the sink and glances away.

“So you going to get cleaned up?” Danny asks.

“So you gonna get out of here?”

Danny gives Steve the finger, steps out, pulling the door shut behind him.

_Holy fuck._

It’s still happening. After the girlfriends they’ve both had. After all Steve’s SEAL shit.

It’s still happening.

Get a grip you moron he tells himself as he paces around a way too small room with just one bed in it. He’s not going there he tells himself. He even gives himself a vicious squeeze, begging the pain to redirect his stupid dick.

Good luck with that.

____~_____

Steve seems a little better when he comes out of the shower.

_A little better and a lot naked_.

Which makes Danny stutter. “So,” he says, I g-guess I can t-take my shower now?”

“Sure Danny go for it, “Steve answers padding across the room toward his duffle bag,

_Naked_

“You have any luck with those cold ones?” he asks as he pulls out a pair of boxer briefs.

“Yeah as a matter of fact I did,” Danny says pointing to the small trashcan that he’s filled with ice and cans of beer. “Kingdom Gold-brewed and bottled just a few hours away in the very city we flew in to.”

“Wow I’m impressed,” Steve says pulling on his underwear, hitching his hips and arranging himself as if no one is watching.

“As you s…should be,” Danny says trying to sound like he didn’t see what he just saw but pretty much sounding the way he is which is completely blown away.

“Something wrong, D?” Steve asks, dropping down on the bed and popping open a beer.

“Nope. Nothing’s wrong.” _Except for my fucking heart rate_. “So I’m gonna get my shower now-leave me a beer a two, okay?”

“You got it.”

Steve doesn’t just say it; he dips his head as he slides up against the headboard and when he looks up, lets a sly little smile creep across his face.

Danny tries like hell not to let his jaw drop open but with those eyes and that bare, still damp chest and those thin black boxer briefs clinging to him in all the right places, Steve is killing him

_Dead._

_____~_____

“So how do you like the beer I picked out?” Danny asks when he comes out of the bathroom. He’s got this planned out- he knows what he’s going to say before he even opens the door. No way is he going to march out there and start stuttering and stammering in front of his half naked partner. He’s got his shorts on, which are over his boxers thank you very much and he’ll put a clean t shirt on in just a minute- as soon as he dries off.

“It’s good Danny- I like it.”

After Steve says it his eyes wander down Danny’s chest

At first Danny tries to ignore it. He reaches for a beer. After he pops it open and says _Salute_ he notices the starring hasn’t stopped. “What?" he asks. "You got a problem? You got no shirt on either.”

“I’ve got no problem Danny. I’m just enjoying the view.”

Danny’s face flushes; for sure Steve can see it. “You’re…. you’re enjoying the view?”

After a sip of beer and with what could only be called a very suggestive smile, Steve answers, “I sure am.” And then, evil bastard that he is, he licks his lips. Slowly. Like he tastes something incredibly delicious.

Something in Danny snaps.

Maybe because he’s exhausted-maybe because he all but lost his mind out there with Steve today, who knows why Danny does what he does which is to ask what he’s been dying to ask for four years. “Is there anything you want to tell me, Steve?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. For four years now you’ve stared and teased and patted. I mean I know you’re a bad ass SEAL and I know you and Catherine have something or another going on but I swear to God sometimes I think you’re fucking coming on to me.”

Steve’s smile grows so wide his eyes crinkle. “Oh really?”

“Yes really.”

“And if I were, just theoretically, would that be a bad thing?”

It’s time for Danny to take a long swig of beer and a deep breath. “Theoretically… no and theoretically yes. Yes because it fucking flies in the face of all logic- I mean with neither one of us being gay and all it makes no sense. No because in spite of what I just said, the thought of you liking what you’re seeing… kinda turns me on.”

“Why don’t you just get over here Danny.”

“I’m fine right here.  
“  
“Com’on just sit down on the bed, I promise I wont’ touch you.”

“Okay I’m sitting.”

“So just to confirm what I think I heard-you’re kind of turned on thinking about you and me you know, messing around?”

“Insane as it is, yes.”

“And you think that makes us gay?”

“Well it sure as hell doesn’t make us poster boys for other team”

“Well I kind of like to think there are more than two teams.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know,” Steve shrugs, reaching up folding his hands behind his head as he settles back against the headboard. “I enjoy sex with women and I enjoy sex with men; I think there’s all kinds of gradients out there- different teams, different games, some are more exciting at certain times than others.”

“Oh man so this is when you chose to utter more than two or three words? Talk about information overload.”

“I’m sorry D. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay.” Danny says and takes another swig of beer. “Make that I’ll be okay. So does Catherine know about this proclivity of yours.”

“Yes Danny she knows.”

“And she’s fine with it.”

“Of course she is. And just to remind you, Cath and I are good friends who share a lot of things but she is not my girlfriend which means it doesn’t really matter if she’s fine with it.”

“Okay, I hear you. But just to remind you I’ll never understand whatever it is you two have.”

“But you understand what I said about my proclivity?”

“I…. guess I do. And I guess, although I don’t know how the hell it happened, I seem to have developed the same proclivity.”

“You mean being interested in both women and men?”

“So it would seem since this conversation has be hard and hot and bothered.”

“Well it’s pretty convenient isn’t it- both of us having the same outlook?”

“Convenient? I’m not sure I would pick that work. Insane maybe. Unbelievable works too.”

Steve scoots away from the head of the bed-closer to Danny. “But it’s not a bad thing Danny. Why not explore your feelings a little? I would love to help you.”

“Oh you’re smooth, smooth dog. You’d love to help me?”

“Sure. But only if you’re comfortable with it. And I’d go slow-as slow as you want.”

“So here we are in a seedy guest house in fucking Cambodia and you’re about to teach me guy sex?”

“You tell me.”

“Hell. Sure. Go for out. What else we got to do?”

“That’a boy, Danny. How about you put down that beer and get your self over here.”

______~________


	2. Chapter 2

**“** I got to say the food here tastes a lot better than I expected.”

Steve looks up from the shrimp dish he’s been devouring, “So you like yours?”

The wide eyed, eager look on his face makes Danny want to reach across the table and squeeze his hand but this is all new territory for him so he just says, “Yeah… I like it.” And then, because Steve’s still staring back at him, saying nothing he adds, “But they need to come up with a better name for this place. I mean _Red Sun Falling?_ Now that’s got to be the least catchy-most depressing name for a restaurant I ever heard.”

When Steve finishes laughing he wipes his mouth.“I know,” he says, “I guess maybe Red Star _Rising_ might be a little more –I don’t know _optimistic_?”

“Exactly. Falling is just not what you want your star to be doing.”

Steve laughs again. It’s like his eyes are drinking in every drop of Danny, which makes Danny squirm and fidget and finally say, "What? You agree with me, right?”

 “Of course I agree.”

 “So why are you looking at me that way?”

 “I’m looking at you this way because I like looking at you."

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Danny would really like to know. After everything they just did back at the ticky tacky Star Guest House, he can’t believe he’s feeling like a fourteen year old on his first date.

Steve's eyes narrow into that deadly laser stare of theirs. “I especially like looking at you when you look so relaxed and happy.”

"I look h-happy?" Danny stammers.

"Yes you do."

"Yeah well I feel happy."

"And I plan to keep you that way,"

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes I do."

It’s a harmless statement- no way should it make Danny blush.

Except it does.

Even his ears turn pink.

“I g-guess I'm good with that," he says.

“Excellent. I’m thinking when we get back to our place we need to expand on our little before dinner workout?”

“Could we just… you know, not talk about it right now?”

Steve’s expression turns stricken, “Why? You’re not having second thoughts are you?”

Steve’s unexpected angst gives Danny a little mental breathing room.

_So he’s not the only one hoping to hell and back again that what they just did was in no way a one-time thing?_

“No-it’s not that,” he tells Steve. “I’ve got no second thoughts whatsoever. It’s just that having this conversation is making my shorts very tight in a certain place and seeing as I’d like to be able to finish my _Falling Star Special_ in some semblance of comfort, I vote we switch topics.”

Steve goes from worried back to beaming in a nanosecond. Despite being warned he can’t help but lean in and ask, “So just talking about what we did is getting you hard?”

"Would you give it a rest, Steven!.”

Steve looks so proud Danny wants to kiss and smack him at the same time. “Come on, let’s just eat our dinner, how about it?”

“Okay, while we eat our dinner I promise the conversation will be PG 13. But when we get back to our little guesthouse I’m not promising anything.”

“You think talk like that is helping me?”

“Just hurry up and  finish your dinner, Danny.”

______~______

_Four hours earlier…_

Danny is more than a little nervous when he sits his beer down and scoots toward the center of the bed.

Closer to Steve.

Not just Steve but fresh out of the shower, practically naked Steve.

He's seen his partner shirtless before. More times than he can even count. He’s seen him shirtless in board shorts and cargo pants and a lot of other pants but he’s never seen him like he is now-lying next to him in just a pair of ridiculously clingy underwear.

It's all he can do not to gape at he glorious sight.

“Come on D, lay down,” Steve says patting the bed next to him.

 _Oh man_.  _Just kill me now._

Danny doesn't know where to look or what to do. There’s a definite bulge in Steve’s briefs.

For some reason the fact pleases and scares him at the same time.

 _So just how far exactly does Steve plan to go_?

Not surprisingly Danny’s mouth starts moving before he has any clue what's going to come out of it. “So just to let you know I uh have no experience in … uh whatever we’re about to do.” As he makes his admission he stretches out on the bed, hands by his sides, gripping the bedspread.

Like he’s offering himself up for slaughter.

Steve is amused and chuckles while he scoots closer. “It’s okay Danny, just relax. I'm going to take good care of you.”

“But I-“

“Don’t talk. Here, I’ll help you with that.”

Talk about a stealth attack. Steve goes from upright to on his side in under a microsecond and his leg winds up kind of draped over Danny’s, which means his dick is nudging against Danny’s hipbone.

Perfectly planned.

Perfectly executed.

It wasn’t the first time Danny’s been silenced by a kiss. Back when they were still good, it had been one of Rachel’s favorite ways to turn off his ‘diatribes’ as she called them. But Rachel was a woman. Her kisses had been, well, womanly.

_This?_

This is a whole new ballgame. Steve’s cupping the back of his head,tangling his fingers in his hair while he’s pressing their mouths together. He shivers in spite of the heat coming off both their bodies.

Talk about sensory overload.

Steve tastes like toothpaste and beer and well, like Steve. Just the way Danny had always imagined he would. It’s the sweetest, boldest, best taste ever and he can’t drink in enough of it. Steve smells of soap and shampoo and a heightened version of that crazy musky scent of his that's been driving Danny out of his mind all these years. In Danny’s many imaginings of this moment he always played it cool and collected. In the moment itself he can’t stop making helpless sounds as he presses against his partner’s rock hard body.

“Good, huh?” Steve asks pulling back with a grin.

“Good…?” he barely manages to answer. “In no way does _good_ even begin to descri-“

Enough talk.

Steve’s silences Danny with another kiss. This one feels like it’s hot wired straight to his cock. Being kissed by Steve, he realizes is like a ride on one of those mechanical bucking broncos. You didn’t think or react; you just hang on for dear life as his mouth lays claim to yours and his body undulates against you.

 _Good_ multiplied by maybe a trillion might just begin to capture it.

 When Steve finally rears back to let Danny take a breath he smiles at hm.

No words. Just a smile.

“Holy shit,” Danny gasps. "You...that-I, I never ever-"

"Something tells me you're enjoying yourself?"

"Enjoying?" Danny glances down at himself, "You got me so hard it hurts.”

“Hurts?" Steve frowns. “We can't have that- let’s see if I can help you out.”

Danny turns to pure putty in Steve’s hands. It’s like an out of body experience as he watches Steve undress him. The boxers and shorts he so purposefully put on just minutes ago are pulled off together, in one swift, ninja-like move. After that Steve tugs off his boxer briefs with a determined grunt. 

_God help me._

Danny's jaw drops; his pupils darken.

Steve is right here, right now on the bed beside him.

Completely, utterly, wonderfully naked.

Danny stares at his partners tan line. It's spellbinding how it gives way to pale smoothness just past his narrow hips and then. _Oh fuck._ Talk about a to-die-for cock. Steve's is cut and chiseled just like the rest of his body. His ball sack is ample but sits snug and tight up against his body. No dangle or sway for this SEAL. His equipment is conditioned and combat ready and oh sweet Jesus does Danny ever want the war games to begin.

"Earth to Danny?" Steve says. "You still with me, buddy?"

“Ye-ah, I’m with you. It’s just that you are so…”

“So what Danny?”

“So… so damn naked. So damn gorgeous.”

Steve laughs hard. “As are you buddy and can I just say it’s a sight for sore eyes.” Steve shakes his head, “I’ll tell you-I had my suspicions, D but this,” he reaches for Danny’s cock.

_Oh shit._

Danny makes a crazy, throaty sound and tilts his hips. He’s never been like this before. It’s like his body is a new one- a state of the art- feel everything 100 % more intensely version of the old one. He can’t help but tilt his hips so his dick presses into Steve’s hand. Somehow, don’t ask him how, he suddenly gets his Jersey back and asks, “So, you gonna just sit there holding my guy or what?”

"Oh I’m going to do so much more than that.” Grinning, Steve walks his fingers along Danny's cock, making a slow,lazy inspection.

“Oh man, “ Danny gasps, “Please.”

“Patience, Danny," Steve says reaching for something on the bedside table.

“What’s that?”

“This,” Steve answers holding up the bottle and drizzling its clear contents over his fingers, “is your friend.”

Danny scowls as he read the bottle. “H20 System?”

“You'll see,” Steve answers dribbling a little of the lube on Danny’s twitching erection.

Because it’s cold Danny jumps which Steve seems to find very amusing. “Easy,” he warns, not looking up from what he’s doing. “Just relax.”

_Relax? With your strong, able-to-kill-all-by-itself hand wrapped around my cock?_

If what Steve was doing to him didn’t feel so good Danny would definitely give him some lip. As it is, all he can manage is to spread his legs and groan while Steve begins to gently, slowly go to work on his dick. There’s no end game to what he’s doing-not yet at least. Steve seems to be solely intent on making sure every inch of his poor throbbing guy is nice and slick. He takes his time, using the pad of his thumb to spread the oil. Biting his lip as he concentrates. Killing Danny a million times over again. Tricky bastard that he is he alternates the pressure between feather light and firm and of course it just about does Danny in. This is the best hand job he’s ever had and Steve's only just getting started. When Steve’s thumb presses into a knot of nerves just below his rim it’s like an electrical charge goes off inside of him. His cock literally springs to attention. “I’m close-I’m gonna come," he hisses at Steve.

“No babe. Not quite yet.”

He’s about to disagree when Steve gives him a firm squeeze. “Ouch! What was that for?” he asks looking down at his slightly subdued erection.

“That was to slow you down. I want this to last.”

“Oh man, I’m not sure I’m going to survive much more.”

“Oh you’ll survive Danny. Trust me.”

And with that Steve’s off again, circling his hand around Danny cock and going to work on him in earnest. At first he pumps his hand up and down slowly, pausing after every few strokes to cup Danny’s tip and let him thrust against his palm. Danny’s flat on his back and Steve’s next to him on his side which means with just a little skillful shifting Steve can lean in and kiss him while he works. He keeps the kisses simple, sucking lazily on Danny’s tongue or lip while his hand slowly picks of the pace. And then just when Danny thinks he's reaching the point of no return, Steve turns the tables and his mouth goes urgent and rough while his hand just barely caresses him.

It’s like Steve has him tottering at the very top of a Ferris wheel. Thrashing and groaning he tries desperately to get Steve to give him the few hard strokes he needs. "Not yet," Steve whispers. Then, to add to Danny's agony, while still kissing him he adjusts his position and lets go of Danny altogether.

“Wha! Why?” Danny practically sobs. Without a word, Steve tugs him over onto his side so they're belly to belly and oh God, he didn’t even know this was possible-takes both their cocks in his _hand._ Danny looks down at Steve’s hand deftly stroking their dicks and gasps, “Holy shit-I.. I..”

“Look at how goddamn hard you are Danny. Look how hard you’ve got me.”

“I… I didn’t do a t-thing.”

“Oh yes you did. You’ve been doing it to me for years."

"I...have?"

"You have. And I've been wanting to do this do you for just as long."

Apparently by _this_ Steve means send him hurtling off the face of the earth into some other stratosphere because that’s exactly what happens next. Mouth back against Danny’s Steve slides an arm behind Danny’s head tangling his fingers in his hair. His other hand picks up the pace, pumping their dicks hard and fast and almost immediately Danny is on the brink. He goes rigid when he feels himself about to crest. His eyes fly open. The look he gives Steve is desperate and a little frightened.

“Don't worry, I got you D,” Steve husks. "Come for me. Do it now."

That voice? Those bottomless grey eyes? It's all Danny needs to go careening over the edge. “Oh…oh. …shit!” he screams loud enough for every single soul in the guesthouse to hear him. It’s not like he can help it. There’s nothing conscious or intentional about the way he reacts to the tightly coil of pleasure that suddenly bursts inside him. The sensation starts in his balls-he feels then contract. Then it moves outward, like the seismic rings of an earthquake. He’s never tried crack or heroin but the spine melting high he’s heard described must be a distant cousin to the incredible sensation pulsing through him.

“That a boy, Danny, look at you.” Steve gasps. He’s staring spellbound at Danny’s cock as it contracts and spurts-like he’s never seen anything like it before. Danny might have been self-conscious if he was aware but of course he’s not. The grateful, awed grunting sounds he’s making and the blissed out look on his face confirm he’s aware of one and only one thing.

Seeing Danny do what he’s doing takes Steve over the edge. He slides his free hand down to cup his own balls and starts pumping himself hard and fast, inked biceps rippling, forearms taut. It takes only a few strokes before he goes rigid. The force of his climax makes him gasp so loud Danny opens his eyes. “Oh babe," he whispers as Steve coats their bellies with his seed “Oh man, look at you.” And then it just slips out, "God I love you."

Steve can barely hear much less respond. When he finally drops down on his back, he’s breathing like he’s just run a 100 meter dash. Even minutes later both of them are still getting their breath back. Floating in a delicious sated haze they lay there for nearly ten minutes. No surprise it’s Steve who rolls over and rises up on one elbow first. “Earth to Danny,” he whispers lovingly teasing his fingertips over Danny’s chest. “Are you alive?”

“No… I’m dead. In the most amazing way, of course.”

“So you liked that?”

“Oh man babe, like? There is no word for how I feel about _that_.”

“Good to hear, Steve chuckles. "And by the way, there’s no word for how amazing you are. I mean this body….” Steve’s voice trails off as his fingers explore. He leans in to flick his tongue over Danny’s nipples and then looks up at him with a grin. “I’m going to have so much fun getting to know every inch of you.”

Danny groans, "The two of us are never going to want to get out of bed, ever.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Steve answers. “Hey, tell me something, did I hear you say you… well you know?”

“What? You’re going to make me say it again?”

“I just want to be sure I heard right.”

In a SEAL worthy move Danny reaches up, wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and pulls him close. “I Daniel Williams love the ever-loving hell out of you. There. Did you hear that?”

The smile that spreads across Steve’s face is neither smug nor playful.

Joyous might begin to describe it. Grateful would work.

You could even throw in ecstatic and not be far off the mark.

~~fin~~

 


End file.
